


To Those Who Wait

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Baekhyun başına gelen en güzel şey olmuştu.





	To Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Those Who Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366306) by zeelei. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Jongin ileriye boş boş bakarken dudakları titriyordu, ellerini yavaşça bir araya getirdi ve onları ağzına götürerek sıcak, naneli nefesiyle ısıtmaya çalıştı. Soğuktu, gerçekten soğuktu ama Jongin umursamıyordu. Birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı, dikkatle başını güzel ve mavi olması gereken gri gökyüzüne kaldırdı, güneşin sıcak ışınları bulutların arkasında saklanıyordu. Üzücüydü, çok üzücüydü ama Jongin bunu da umursamıyordu. Onun gerisinde hafif bir şimşek belirtisi vardı, yeterince uzak ama kulaklarıyla duyulabilecek kadardı. Yumuşak, patır patır yağmur damlaları sakin ninniye eşlik ediyordu. Yalnızdı, çok yalnızdı ama Jongin hiçbirini önemsemiyordu.

Düşünebileceği zamandı. Aklını temizleyebileceği zamandı ve rahatsız edecek hiçbir şey yoktu. Kim olacağını, kim olduğunu, aşk tarafından gözü kör edilmediğini fark edebileceği yerdeydi.

Dudaklarının bir köşesi yukarıya kıvrıldı ve yalnız kaldığında bunu en son yaptığı zamanı hatırlamaya çalıştı. Ama bu duygu, tanıdık ancak aynı zamanda yabancıydı. Kendi kendine kıkırdadı, alçak ve derin sesler havayı titreştirerek birkaç dakikalığına huzurlu sessizliği bozmuştu.

Komik, diye düşündü, kısa bir süreliğine bırakmayı öğrenmesi gereken yerde böyle bir zamanda bile özlem ve hasret nasıl daha da güçlenebiliyordu.

Kaçma ve kovalamacanın eğlenceli olduğu zamanları özlüyordu. Daimi şüphelerin ve belirsizliğin üç iyi arkadaşıyla paylaştığı yurt odasını doldurduğu zamanlar. O üçünden alışık olduğu cevap olan göz devirmeyi gördüğü zamanlar.

En çok özlediği kişiye muhtemelen en kötü itirafı yaptığı zamanki sinirlerinin bozulduğu zamanları özlemişti. Köşeden gelen ani neşeli kahkahalar sessizliği sağır etmişti. Gözleri en güzel âdemoğlunu bulmadan önce üç izleyiciye güzel bir gülümseme vererek gözlerini kaçırmıştı. O gün aldığı gülümsemeyi özlemişti.

Parmaklarının arasındaki boşluğun kendi eliyle değil başkasınınkiyle doldurulduğu zamanları özlemişti. Diğeri ona yol göstermek, yeni evindeki sessizliği doldurmak, kalbini doldurmak için oradaydı. Her şeyin çift olarak geldiği ve her şeyin paylaşıldığı zamanları. Yatağı, koltuğu ama en önemlisi de hala kalbi.

Affedilmenin alınıp verildiği zamanları özlemişti. Gözyaşlarının döküldüğü ve sözlerin verildiği zamanları. Bir hayal kırıklığının diğerine önderlik ettiği zamanları. “Daha iyi yapacağım.” Diye fısıldar ve o zamanlarda tek ihtiyacı olan bir baş onayı olurdu.

Yalnız kaldığınızda, birinin ya da bir şeyin size ne kadar çok şey ifade ettiğini fark edersiniz.

Jongin yeniden yumuşak bir kıkırtı koyuverdi, başını kıpırdayan parmaklara çevirdi. Beklemekten hiç hoşlanmamıştı ama bazen bunu yapmaya gönüllü olduğunu fark etmişti. Bilinçsizceydi çoğu zaman.

Şimdi olduğu gibi.

Yağmur durmuştu, duyabiliyordu. Kafasını kaldırdı ve sonsuz gibi görünen karamsar bulutların yerine pofuduk olanların geçtiğini gördü. Yüzünde ufacık bir gülümseme belirdi ve adının çağrıldığını duyduğunda genişleyerek samimileşti.

 “Jongin-ah.”

Beklemeyi hiç sevmezdi ama fikrini ne değiştirmişti?

“Baekhyun hyung!” kısa erkek ona doğru yürürken ayağa kalktı. “Hyung ben-“

“Aish!” Baekhyun onun sözünü koluna attığı yumuşak bir şaplakla kesmişti. “Ben sana bu sabah ne dedim? Bugün beni almana gerek yok dedim! Hava fırtınalı dedim-“

“Ama istiyorum!” Baekhyun’un bundan ne kadar çok nefret ettiğini bilmesine rağmen Jongin araya girdi.

Baekhyun iç çekti, gözleri etrafa bakındıktan sonra ona çevrildi. “Şemsiye bile getirmemişsin.”

“Yağmur durdu!” Jongin kocaman gülümsemesiyle cevapladı. “Şemsiyeye ihtiyacımız yok. Ama ihtiyacımız olsa bile seni yağmurdan korurum.”

Baekhyun ona inanamayarak baktı ve küçük ama sıcak elinin zıttı olan Jongin’in daha büyük ve soğuk eline uzattı. “Yağmur yağıyordu Jongin-ah. Buraya yağmur altında koşarak mı geldin? Ve şuna bak,” Baekhyun Jongin’in diğer elini tutarken ikisi de aşağıya baktılar. “Donuyorsun.”

Jongin başını iki yana sallayarak yukarı kaldırdı ve Baekhyun’un çenesini hafifçe kaldırdığında kahverengi, parlayan gözler kendisininkilerle buluştu. “Sen buradasın şimdi. Ben iyiyim, gerçekten.”

O anda Baekhyun gülümsediğinde, yalnız olduğu zaman bu gülümsemeyi ne kadar çok özleyeceğini fark etmişti.

Ama buna değecekti, her şey buna değerdi çünkü iyi şeyler bekleyenlere gelirdi.

Ve Byun Baekhyun hayatındaki en iyi şey olmuştu.

 

 

**_The END._ **


End file.
